


A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste

by DaydreamingofDragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drunk Kissing, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Pillow Fights, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingofDragons/pseuds/DaydreamingofDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss based prompt fics collected from my tumblr. Chapters individually labelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel - Sad Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel sad kiss. Canon divergent AU, season 5.

 “Sam... Sam, don't.”

 

Sam exhaled shakily and refused to turn around. “I have to,” he told Bobby's bookcase.

 

Behind him, Gabriel made a noise that might have been meant to be a laugh but just came out broken. “And here I thought you believed in that Hallmark moniker you hopelessly optimistic dumbasses have going here. Team Free Will, ring any bells? You don't _have_ to do anything.”

 

Sam bit his lip, hard. Because Gabriel was right. That _had_ always been the point. He made himself turn around. “Alright. Then I choose to.”

 

Gabriel flinched, before his face twisted into something ugly. “Then _choose_ something else!” he snarled.

 

“Like what?” Sam demanded, responding to Gabriel's anger and not much caring about being fair. “Come on, Gabriel. If I don't say yes to Lucifer, then just how else are we meant to do this?” Sam shoved an agitated hand through his hair and started pacing. “We don't have another plan. Do you really think I'd be doing this if we did? We can't kill him.” _You won't kill him_ , Sam kept firmly locked behind his lips. There was a difference between unfair and cruel. “So, what else are we supposed to do?” Sam finished, so very tired of having to sell a plan he hated.

 

Perhaps Gabriel had been reading Sam's mind and heard the accusation Sam hadn't voiced, because his angry mask crumbled away, leaving an expression Sam could only call devastated. He didn't know how an eons old being could possibly look so very young, but he hated himself for causing it.

 

Unable to stand it, Sam crossed the room in a few long strides, before Gabriel had a chance to recover and come out with something cutting, and pressed their lips together, offering the only comfort he could. He half-expected to find himself shoved off, or to have Gabriel just disappear from his grasp, because if there was ever a time for the archangel to run, this had to be it. But Gabriel stayed, let Sam kiss him without protest, until Sam cradled his face in his hands, stroking painfully soft circles into his skin. Then Gabriel growled, nipping sharply at Sam's lips and trying to shove him back towards the couch. Trying to get them to where they always ended up: pressing each other into a bed, fierce and demanding and refusing to name what they were doing.

 

Sam dug in his heels, resisting, even as he kept his lips gentle against Gabriel's. And Gabriel _let_ him, didn't push him to where he wanted him with irresistible strength. Instead, he gasped against Sam's mouth, fisted his hands in Sam's shirt, and let Sam do as he wanted.

 

What Sam wanted was to stay right there. Forget everything and stay, sharing slow, open-mouthed, kisses, brushes of lips and tongues, Gabriel's hair temptingly pettable under the hand Sam had slid around to rest on the back of his neck. If Gabriel was still into the whole time loop thing, Sam thought this was a moment he could repeat a thousand times. What was surely one of their last moments together, a kiss bitter with everything they knew they were losing, but choosing to cling to each other because they hadn't lost it _yet_.

 

Sam tasted salt as he licked at Gabriel's lips and had no idea which of them was crying. He kept his eyes closed, leaving them both the illusion of privacy to cry silently, and just kissed Gabriel, until he absolutely had to breathe. Reluctantly, Sam pulled back and Gabriel let him go.

 


	2. Sabriel - Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel exhausted parents kiss. Human AU, brief mentions/appearances of original child characters.

The sound of mingled coughing and crying dragged Sam awake. The other side of the bed was empty and Sam sighed. Obviously Gabriel, always the lighter sleeper, had been woken up more quickly than Sam for the third night in a row.

 

Yawning, Sam rolled out of bed, pulled the covers back up to try to preserve their body heat, and went looking for his husband and their daughter. He only got halfway down the corridor when a door opened a crack. “Daddy?” a small voice called.

 

Sam knelt down in front of his son, smiling fondly. “Hey there, Ben. What's wrong?”

 

“Can't sleep,” the boy muttered, rubbing at his eyes and sniffing.

 

 _Welcome to the club_ , Sam thought tiredly, _no t-shirts, just dark circles_. “Can't have that,” he said. “How about some hot milk and a story?” At Ben's nod, Sam picked him up and kissed him. “Let's get you back to bed then.”

 

**

 

“ _The next morning was a midsummer's morning as fair and fresh as could be dreamed_ -” Sam glanced up from the book and broke off. Ben was curled up around his teddy, breathing deep and even, fast asleep. Sam closed the book, turned the lamp down to a low glow and tiptoed out and back to his own room. Sarah's coughing had quieted a while ago, so Sam supposed Gabriel had succeeded in soothing her back to sleep. He eased their bedroom door open. The light from the corridor was enough to show him Gabriel buried in the blankets again. Gabriel stirred, blinking against the light and Sam cursed silently. Hurriedly, he shut the door and rejoined Gabriel in bed. “Sorry,” he breathed, as Gabriel rolled over and plastered himself against Sam.

 

“S'okay, only dozing,” Gabriel murmured, breath warm on Sam's cheek. Sam turned his head and kissed Gabriel, catching just the corner of his mouth in the darkness. Gabriel shifted too, until their lips met properly. Sam wished they had the privacy and energy to do this the way he wanted to. To kiss Gabriel slow and deep and inexorable, to make him moan into Sam's mouth and grin up at him, lazy and hungry, when Sam sat back to just _look_ at him. To, eventually, leave them both one sated, sweaty, exhausted mess.

 

Instead, he contented himself with firm presses of his lips against Gabriel's, who returned them in kind and made no move to go further. Let himself relax into the warmth and safety and affection. Until Gabriel pulled away and yawned widely, his jaw cracking with the movement. Sam followed suit, helpless to resist, and dropped his head back to the pillow. _Not the kind of exhausted mess I had in mind_.

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Gabriel mumbled, his face hidden in Sam's shoulder.

 

“It's okay,” Sam promised, stroking down Gabriel's back. “How's Sarah?”

 

Sam thought Gabriel shrugged. “Bit better. And hey, she's only woken up once tonight. Think she's getting there. What's up with Ben?”

 

“Couldn't sleep.” Sam hesitated, considering whether to break the bad news. “Think he might be coming down with what Sarah's got though.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Gabriel whimpered. “Who the hell thought adopting twins was a good idea?”

 

Sam kissed Gabriel's hair. “Both of us, and don't even pretend you don't adore them.”

 

“Ask me again when I've actually slept,” Gabriel grumbled, and Sam might have been fooled, if he hadn't been able to feel Gabriel's lips quirk in a smile against his shoulder. If he hadn't lived ten years with the man.

 

Still, Sam winced in sympathy, knowing Gabriel was only half joking. “When they're both better let's give them a long weekend with Dean and Cas,” he suggested. “You can sleep as much as you like and I'll spoil you rotten the rest of the time.”

 

“Mmm,” Gabriel sighed, sleepy and content, “sounds perfect.” He leaned up and managed to brush his lips lightly over Sam's jaw. “Love you too.”


	3. Sabriel - "I'm Sorry" Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel "I'm sorry" kiss. Post-canon.

Sam stared. Stared at the figure standing in front of him, whose bullet had clipped the werewolf doing its best to rip Sam's throat out and sent it tearing away down the alley. He stared at the face damp with holy water and the trickle of blood over the back of hand, which proved that this wasn't a demon, wasn't a ghost or a shifter, or anything other than, “Gabriel.”

 

“Yep,” Gabriel admitted, bright and easy, popping the 'p' obnoxiously and giving Sam another proof of his identity. “Hey there, Sammy. Long time no see!”

 

Sam was shaking, too many emotions to process, or even properly acknowledge. Abruptly, he decided to go with anger. Anger was... well, historically, a fairly awful choice for him. But it was easy. Much easier than thinking about the relief and pure fondness that had also flooded him at his first sight of Gabriel's face.

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel by the upper arms, practically shaking him, as he shoved the other man roughly up against the alley wall. Gabriel grabbed at Sam's forearms, but let Sam move him. “The hell, Gabriel?” Sam spat out. “It's been years, dammit.” _Seven years, two months_ , a treacherous voice in his head supplied. “How long have you been -” _alive, here, hiding_ , he didn't finish the sentence. “You couldn't have spared a minute from your busy schedule to drop us a line?” _You couldn't have let me know?_ “Do you have any idea what we've been through?”

 

Gabriel let Sam rant, his face going cold and closed-off at the accusations. Sam gripped him tighter, hating that appearance of angelic indifference on Gabriel. Needing some kind of reaction, any indication that this meant something. Gabriel gasped and flinched under Sam's hands, and Sam's breath caught on a sudden horrible suspicion.

 

He let Gabriel go, twisted his arms out of Gabriel's grip and pushed up the other man's long sleeves. Gabriel was still bleeding, where Sam had slashed his arm with the silver knife. Sam swallowed, feeling sicker than the minor wound should account for. He had assumed Gabriel had let himself be cut, probably amused at Sam's precaution. But that didn't explain him not healing himself after. Unless, “You're human.”

 

Gabriel's gaze flinched away, he pulled his arm free and stepped back. “Always knew you were the smart one. It didn't take you _forever_ to catch on.”

 

“How long?” Sam repeated, softer, unable to hold onto his anger.

 

Gabriel shrugged, fidgeting. “Dunno, exactly. It's not like I've been keeping a diary.” He met Sam's eyes and his shoulders slumped. “Think I was... dead, about a week.”

 

“Gabriel, that was seven years ago!” That came out harsher than Sam intended and Gabriel looked away again. “Why didn't you call us?”

 

“Oh yeah, cos that woulda been a fun little chat,” Gabriel replied, crossing his arms. And apparently that thing he could do to make Sam's height advantage feel like nothing at all was just a Gabriel thing, not an archangel one. “How'd it have gone? _Hey guys, Gabriel here! The archangel who just went on a last ditch last stand against his Psychotic Big Brother Numero Uno for you. The one you're now convinced is dead. Remember me? Well, surprise! Turns out I can screw up even that. And I have no idea where I am or_ _ **why**_ _I am. Dunno if Dad weighed in, if he might again, or if Kali did something or if I just managed to piss Death off enough to kick me back out. But, whatever, turns out I can't actually_ _ **do**_ _anything anymore. So, if you could just come pick me up and lumber yourselves with my useless ass, that'd be swell!_ Yeah, that'd've gone down great. I can see Deano hanging up on me now.” Gabriel's presence had faded away as he spoke, leaving him almost hugging himself and glaring, daring Sam to comment.

 

Sam wasn't certain about Gabriel's conclusion; he had always thought Dean had a well-hidden soft spot for Gabriel. But, in any case, “I wouldn't have. Gabriel, I... I'd have come, okay?”

 

Gabriel looked... astounded. And uncomfortable. As if he didn't have a clue what to do with the knowledge. Sam was mentally flailing over the fact that it was news to Gabriel. Surely, _surely_ , he had known that all along, after everything. “ _Why_?” Gabriel whispered hoarsely and Sam had to admit that no, Gabriel hadn't known. “Sam, why? I was... I _am_ powerless. I couldn't have kept Lucifer out of your dreams anymore. Couldn't have saved you. I know you said yes and there wasn't a single damned thing I could have done to stop it. I couldn't do anything about the Leviathans and that was what I was _made_ for, ἐν ἀρχῇ ἦν ὁ λόγος.” He smirked, although the effort was clear. “Couldn't even do that thing with my tongue you enjoyed so much. Damn human bodies and their limitations.”

 

Sam flushed. Seven years and yeah, he still remembered what Gabriel meant. And apparently they were acknowledging that there had been a them after all. He realised he was letting that distract him from the important parts of Gabriel's confession, probably exactly as he had intended. “That wasn't... Gabriel,” Sam took step closer and Gabriel watched him, unsure. “It wasn't about you being useful.” He wanted to curse and yell, but he couldn't. It wasn't Gabriel's fault he hadn't known how important he was to Sam.

 

Sam took another step forward, giving Gabriel the time to move away. Gently, he laid his hands on Gabriel's arms, where he had grabbed him earlier, dreading the thought of him flinching away. Gabriel didn't. He allowed Sam to hold him, stroke soft little circles over the hidden bruises and, when Sam, bent to kiss him, he allowed that too.

 

Gabriel let out a shaky sigh against Sam's mouth, wrapped his arms around him and held on, tilting his head back to give Sam a better angle. Sam just kept kissing him, insistent but not deep. He had never given Gabriel a reason to doubt his passion. This was about something else. So, he let himself forget everything except the man he was kissing and hoped Gabriel was getting the point, the apologies he didn't know how to begin to make.

 

Finally, he straightened and moved away. As far as Gabriel would let him, as he refused to let Sam go, going up on tiptoes to try to reach Sam's lips again. Sam didn't let him. “I missed you,” he whispered. “Not anything you could do. Just...” _Just bad jokes and the sound of your voice as I fell asleep and candy wrappers in all my stuff and the colour of your eyes in that moment right before you snapped the lights off_. “Just _you_.”

 

Gabriel stared in shock for a second then, with a growl, he fisted a hand in the front of Sam's shirt and dragged him down into another kiss. This one was fierce, tongue and the sharp bite of Gabriel's teeth on Sam's lips. He grinned and returned it in kind. _Apology accepted then_. And, maybe, an apology of Gabriel's own being offered, as he seemed to have remembered exactly what Sam loved and was offering him all of it, leaving Sam moaning and pulling out all the stops to make Gabriel's breathing hitch, make him groan and kiss back harder.

 

And, oh, Gabriel's kisses still burned. Not with the sense of immense power concealed behind and within every moment, not anymore. But if something very human, something like seven years of wasted time when they could have had _this_. Like loneliness and relief at finally being able to stop lying.

 

They staggered apart, both panting, and Gabriel's lips, damp and reddened, already quirking up into a cocky grin. “Missed you too, Sammy.”

 

Sam grinned and took a minute to just breathe while Gabriel watched, lounging against the wall. “So,” Sam started, once he was sure his voice would come out steady, “hunting, huh? Or did you just happen to be out for a late night stroll? On the full moon. With a gun and silver bullets in your pocket.”

 

Gabriel smirked. “Who's to say I wasn't just really pleased to see you?” Sam waited in silence and Gabriel folded. “Er, yeah. Couldn't stop seeing all the crap in the news and knowing what was behind the bullshit explanations.” And, oh yeah, Sam knew what he meant. Remembered how he had basically stopped watching the news at Stanford because he just couldn't turn off the voice that quietly whispered the other explanations for the deaths and disappearances to him. “Figured I had all the knowledge and kinda found myself squarely on Team Humanity. Might as well make some use of it.” He shrugged and fidgeted. Looked as embarrassed as he always had when caught doing something altruistic.

 

“You know,” Sam offered hesitantly, “hunting's kind of dangerous alone.”

 

Gabriel bristled. “Been doing just fine so far, kiddo.”

 

“I know,” Sam raised his hands placatingly. “I mean, obviously, you're fine. But...” he took a deep breath. “Come with me? Cas would be happy to see you. And Dean needs someone new to needle.” _And I missed you_.

 

There was a pause, while Gabriel seemed to consider. “Well, sure, I guess,” he grinned wickedly. “You did stumble blind into my werewolf hunt and almost got yourself turned into puppy chow, after all. Clearly you need a minder. Guess I could take the job. It pay well?”

 

Sam loomed over him and bent to kiss him again. “I think we could work something out.”


	4. Sabriel - Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel drunk/sloppy kiss. Post-canon

“And then, then, the wolf sat right up and begged. True facts!” Gabriel was giggling himself by the end of his story and Sam doubled over laughing. It actually hurt by this point, he noted with surprise. It had been years since that had last happened. Gabriel grinned, wide and satisfied, and took another gulp from his glass.

 

They were both drunk. Sam, on the cocktails Charlie had mixed up, cheerily overriding Dean's objections and Castiel's misgivings about drinks being that colour. Gabriel, on the other hand, was drinking what he'd called 'mead of the gods'. Sam didn't think he was exaggerating. He'd taken one sniff of it and recoiled from the fumes, refusing Gabriel's offer of a sip. Castiel had tried some, giving in to his big brother's insisting, and starting slurring after one mouthful. He had stuck to the cocktails after that.

 

The five of them had ended up sprawled over the furniture, sharing stories and laughter, catching each other up on their lives. Until Castiel admitted he had never watched Harry Potter and Charlie had dragged him off to fix that, with Dean trailing after them, ostensibly for the amusement. Sam had elected to stay to hear the end of Gabriel's 'true facts' version of Little Red Riding Hood with the douchebag hunter, the avenging wolf and the little girl who turned out to be a witch. The grandma was just a grandma, as far as Sam could make out.

 

“'Kay,” Sam said, once he was able to talk again. “S'good. Think I can top it.” He launched into a story of kids' monsters, killer clowns and glitter, deliberately exaggerating the details to see Gabriel laugh harder.

 

“Oh, Sammy, that's perfect!” Gabriel howled, rocking back and forth. “You got craft herpes!” He dissolved into helpless laughter.

 

“Dick,” Sam groaned, grabbing a pillow and whacking Gabriel lightly with it. He swallowed and scooted away when Gabriel looked up, eyes bright and a wicked smile spreading across his face.

 

“Run, kiddo,” Gabriel advised him, picking up a cushion of his own. Sam scrambled off the couch, holding his cushion as a shield as Gabriel stalked after him, remarkably graceful for the amount of alcohol he'd drunk.

 

They ended up in a stumbling chase around the room, swinging at each other and laughing whether they landed a hit or missed wildly. Sam quickly realised Gabriel had an unfair advantage in the fact that being out of breath didn't actually slow him down any. Finally, panting, Sam let a hit stagger him back against the couch and slid down to the floor. “Uncle,” he gasped, raising his hands and trying to look innocent as Gabriel advanced on him.

 

Gabriel tilted his head, considering. “Hmm... okay!” He dropped his pillow and dropped himself into Sam's lap in one motion.

 

“Uh, hi?” Sam tried, feeling he'd missed a few steps somewhere.

 

“Hi, Sam,” Gabriel replied. His breath ghosted warm across Sam's face. Sam wrinkled his nose at the alcohol he smelled.

 

“Wow, you're wasted,” he informed Gabriel sagely, ignoring the fact that his own world was a little unsteady.

 

“Yep!” Gabriel agreed happily. “And you're cute when you do... that nose thing.” He leaned forward and dropped a light kiss to the tip of Sam's nose. Sam went cross-eyed trying to follow the movement and was still trying to catch up when Gabriel leaned down and kissed him messily on the mouth.

 

Hot and wet and every damn cliché in the book and that was all Sam's brain could process, as Gabriel mouthed at his lips, alternately licking and sucking, pulling Sam's lower lip between his own and letting his teeth graze over it. And Sam realised that, somewhere, his own arms had snuck around Gabriel and were rubbing at his back, urging him closer. Although, with him already in Sam's lap, Sam wasn't quite sure what more he wanted. Gabriel's hands crept into his hair, not even pulling, just a noticeable steady weight, and Sam groaned and opened his mouth to Gabriel's tongue, still lost but willing to trust that Gabriel knew where he was going.

 

Gabriel did, licking into Sam's moth in fast little movements, moaning happily. He tasted of honey and alcohol and Sam wondered if, like smoking, secondhand drinking was a thing. Because, if it was, he was surely screwed.

 

Sam slid a hand down to cup Gabriel's ass, because, dammit, it was a nice ass and this wasn't even close to the first time he'd wanted to get his hands on it. He squeezed, before he could think better of the impulse, and Gabriel groaned and bucked up against Sam. And, oh, unless Gabriel had taken to keeping weaponry in his pocket, then he was enjoying this a lot and that thought just made Sam aware that he was getting hard in his own pants.

 

“Sam, fuck,” Gabriel gasped, dragging his mouth off Sam's in favour of mouthing unsteady kisses all along Sam's jaw. “You're drunk,” he protested, but kept kissing as if he couldn't bear to stop.

 

“So're you,” Sam moaned, tilting his head back as Gabriel sucked at his neck.

 

“Ah, but -” Sam squeezed again and Gabriel broke off to groan. “I c'n stop being. Any time I wanna.”

 

Sam groaned himself in frustration. “Fine then. Do it t'me too.”

 

Gabriel sat back and looked conflicted for a moment. He freed his hands from Sam's hair and clicked. Sam shivered, the heavy warmth of the alcohol vanishing as if a blanket had been snatched away. But the warmth of Gabriel sitting on his thighs remained, though he was edging backwards with an unsure expression, preparing to run.

 

Sam caught his shoulders, before he could sidle away. “Hi, Gabriel,” he echoed, grinning. “So, now I can give meaningful consent... where were we?”

 

Gabriel blinked, then shock faded into delight. “Right here,” he murmured, wriggling himself up against Sam's chest and tangling his hands in his hair again to tug him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [here](http://daydreamingofdragons.tumblr.com/) if you're interested. And the kiss prompt list is [here](http://daydreamingofdragons.tumblr.com/post/117964969479/buckygreyjoy-khirsahle-send-me-a-number-and-a). I'm a slow writer but if anyone would like to request one, I will attempt it.


End file.
